


this silly little dance in the dark

by kwritten



Series: Femlash February 2016 [8]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Not comics canon, Post-Chosen, Warning for language use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 16:18:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6016183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwritten/pseuds/kwritten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when Willow makes a midnight run for eggrolls, the hostess at the restaurant understandably thinks Kennedy is pregnant, which leads to an interesting conversation when Willow gets home</p>
            </blockquote>





	this silly little dance in the dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snogged](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snogged/gifts).



The Chinese place down the street was dark when she ran up to it. No amount of pounding on the door revealed cute little Joey, who always dropped his fake accent when he delivered their takeout. Presumably because he was home already, tucked into bed with his as yet unknown boyfriend only known to them as _my sweetie_ , binging on _Bad Ink_. Which meant that Willow had had to go back to get the car – and hope that the miraculous spot she had found in front of their building wouldn’t be gone by the time she got back – in order to drive to a place still open at this ungodly hour. 

_Siri_ directed her to a place only ten minutes away that was still open due to the fact that at a certain time of night it became more of a bar than an actual restaurant, and more fusion than anything else. The hostess’s eyebrows shot up at the sight of Willow’s cotton shorts and button-down pajama top with bright pink bunnies on it, but when she immediately requested two orders of egg rolls to go, shrugging with the addendum, _my girlfriend got a craving_ a flash of understanding and sympathy crossed over the girl’s face and she brought back Willow’s debit card with a Coke handwaved as _on the house_ , before gesturing her into the empty waiting area. 

Surrounded by the din of Top 40 blaring through the sound system and what sounded like a bachelorette party somewhere in the bowels of the restaurant, Willow thumbed through the facebook feed on her phone until the little hostess appeared with a plastic bag in hand. 

“Thanks,” Willow mumbled, too exhausted to be as friendly as she’d normally like. 

“No problem!” People who were that perky at one in the morning should be outlawed. “And congratulations!”

Willow blinked slowly, “Congratulations?”

“On the pregnancy!” the girl beamed at her. “My sister just had a boy. Man her midnight cravings were wild! My brother in law was in here every night for our sushi burritos.”

Willow laughed nervously and then ducked out, mumbling something like _haha pregnancy, right?_

Seconds after pulling away, her phone buzzed. 

“Hello?”

“Oh my god you’re awake?”

Willow eased her foot down on the brake and glared up at the red light for a moment before responding, “Why would you fucking call me if you didn’t think I was awake?”

Buffy’s voice buzzed in her ear and it took a minute before Willow really understood what she was rambling.

“Wait, slow down. What’s a check in?”

Buffy sighed, “On facebook it said that you were at a bar?”

“Facebook told you this personally?” Willow took a left turn and narrowly avoided hitting a drunk-and-stumbling couple, mind whirling with the implications of facebook revealing her whereabouts without her knowledge. Maybe she had pressed a button she shouldn't. Maybe she should have Andrew research whether the demonic host currently running the company had set her sights on something new without forwarding the memo.

“Well… actually Dawn told me about it.” Buffy admitted, as if embarrassed. Dawn always knew things she had no right knowing. “Why were you at a bar?”

“Egg rolls,” Willow narrowed her eyes and scanned the street in front of her building. The jackass in 4d had filled up her spot with his motorcycle again. Which means she’d have to park down on 3rd and walk up. “Fuck,” she whispered elegantly. 

“Will?”

“Why are _you_ awake, anyway?” she turned the key in the ignition and leaned against the headrest for a second, forcing her eyes to stay open because if she closed them for even a second she was never getting out of that car. 

Buffy chuckled, “It’s the middle of the afternoon here, remember?”

“Right,” suddenly her bones felt heavier. She grabbed the bag of eggrolls off the passenger’s seat and crawled out of the car. 

Buffy rambled in her ear uninterrupted through the three blocks and five flights of stairs up to her apartment before Willow finally said, “Listen Buff I gotta go so nice talking to you bye,” and slipped her phone into her back pocket. 

Kennedy was standing in the darkened hallway outside the bedroom, dancing around in a half-squat, half-bounce fashion.

“Ken?” Willow squeaked, mildly alarmed. She really didn't have the energy to deal with a potential ghost situation tonight. 

Kennedy turned around slowly, maintaining her bouncing rhythm, Cassie secure in her arms. Cassie in her arms and _silent_ and _**sleeping**_. Her eyes were a little wild, but a half-smile split her face at the sight of Willow. “I can’t stop,” she whispered. 

Willow looked down at the bag full of eggrolls and back to Kennedy, who opened her mouth greedily, eyes sparkling. 

As Willow fed bite-sized pieces of egg rolls to Kennedy as she bounced, she thought back on her life, trying to figure out how she had gotten to this moment: standing in the hallway hand-feeding a bouncing sleep-deprived woman at two in the morning.

“No more midnight cravings,” she frowned at some indeterminate hour later. “Midnight cravings are for pregnancies, you aren’t pregnant.”

“I’m a mom to an infant,” Kennedy had hissed back, “I can have cravings whenever the fuck I want.”

Willow narrowed her eyes at the baby, “Should you be swearing in front of it?”

Kennedy’s face softened as she looked down at Cassie, “ _She_ not it. And probably not.” She pressed a soft kiss to the baby’s forehead and when she looked back up at Willow a tear was slipping down her cheek. “She’s so ….” Her voice drifted off, full of wonder and awe. 

Cassie. 

The first Potential born after Sunnydale exploded. Not a Potential, but a born Slayer. The first. Someday soon she’d have to figure out how Dawn found her, a discarded orphan, unwanted and on the verge of being forgotten. For now, Willow sighed… for now, she just wanted a full night of sleep. 

_It might be Slayer memories in her dreams,_ Dawn had said, her face a slightly pixilated mess via Skype on the third day, when Cassie didn’t stop screaming. _Or she could just be a persnickety kid, we just have no way of knowing._

“She’s so _beautiful_ ,” Kennedy finished with a sigh, her bounce slowing down. 

Willow took Kennedy in her arms from behind, resting her chin on her shoulder, keeping pace with her strange dance. “Buffy says Andrew is working on finding her a home,” she whispered. A Slayer with a family and a job and a white picket fence, someone with kids already, someone who knew what they were doing. There were thousands of them now, mothers and grandmothers and unmarried aunts, one of them could protect Cassie. 

“I know that’s best but…” Kennedy sighed and leaned back in Willow’s arms slightly, her body finally ceasing its endless motion. 

“But,” Willow agreed.

Cassie whimpered and Kennedy broke away from Willow to bounce away to the living room. “Sleep,” she threw over her shoulder. “Slayer-strength can keep this going for a couple more hours. You’re no good to me like this.”

Willow was asleep before her head hit the pillow, and only partially guilty.


End file.
